Step down converters are pervasive in electronic applications from computers to automobiles. For example, modern vehicle typically use a large number of step down converters to convert the vehicle battery voltage to lower voltages required for the electronic components such as microprocessors, application specific integrated circuits, etc. used in vehicle electronic applications. Some automotive applications require that electronic systems survive a single point failure. One critical failure is a short of a high-side switch in the step down converter which may lead to overvoltage on the converter output, potentially damaging electronic components supplied by the step down converter.